Various types of braking systems are known. For example, hydraulic, pneumatic and electromechanical braking systems have been developed for different applications.
An aircraft presents a unique set of operational and safety issues. For example, uncommanded braking due to failure can be catastrophic to an aircraft during takeoff. On the other hand, it is similarly necessary to have virtually fail-proof braking available when needed (e.g., during landing). Moreover, it is important that braking be effected promptly and reliably.
In view of shortcomings associated with conventional braking systems, there is a strong need in the art for a braking system which may be employed more reliably on a vehicle such as an aircraft.